


switching the positions for you

by TheFlirtMeister



Series: the finish line is just the start [3]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “I dream about this.” Bethany murmurs against her. “About using his body.”“Do you want it?” Martha asks, and her hand has worked its way down, wrapped around Bethany’s new toy.“Yes.” Bethany breathes, and Martha nips her bottom lip.
Relationships: Martha Kaply/Bethany Walker
Series: the finish line is just the start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	switching the positions for you

**Author's Note:**

> um?? like bethany wouldnt come out of jumanji with a whole heap of gender issues??
> 
> also both bethany and martha are 18 in this fic, just before they head to uni!!

Bethany buys a strap on.

She buys it because she has Oberon’s memories inside her own head, and some of them involve fucking a student over his own office desk.

So. There’s that.

She buys it off Love Honey, gets the whole deal, strap on, harness, lube. She buys the lube that Martha likes without even thinking about it, this flavoured stuff that tastes of blueberries. Bethany thinks it tastes of cough medicine but Martha loves it. And Bethany really loves Martha. So she buys her favourite lube.

Bethany should text Martha. ‘Hey honey, I bought a strap on because I keep thinking I’m a man. See you tonight!’ God. She sounds insane. She is insane. Maybe Jumanji was all a fever dream and Bethany is in an asylum somewhere dribbling down her chin and eating rats.

The package comes on a random Saturday morning, at the precise moment when Bethany is making breakfast and her mother is trying to ferry her younger sister off to summer school. Bethany is still living at home for the moment, but in a few short weeks, her and Martha are going backpacking around Europe.

Bethany cannot wait. Two months of planes, trains, and automobiles, and Martha’s hand in her own as she drags her around the Louvre, or wherever the hell they’re going. Martha printed off the maps, and Bethany has them stuffed under her bed, because if she looks at them, Oberon will get a hard on, and start mumbling in the back of her mind about calligraphy.

Bethany is trying to ignore Oberon when her mom drops the parcel on the breakfast nook, almost knocking over her cinnamon oatmeal and giving Bethany an aneurism.

“I signed for this.” Her mom says, wrapping a scarf that probably cost a sweet $1k around her shoulders. “What is it?”

“Stuff for one of my university courses.” Bethany says, grabbing the package. Thank god it’s discretely packaged because yeah, her mom knows she’s having gay sex, but she doesn’t want her mom to know that her daughter is having fucked up kinky gay sex.

“For what class?” Her mom asks, just as her little sister starts whining at the front door that she wants Starbucks before they go, and oh my god, Kaitlyn just posted a call-out tiktok, and why is my life so unfair?

“Human biology.” Bethany lies, “You’re going to be late.”

“I can’t till you go to Europe.” Her mother says. “When your sister is away at church camp and your father and I can have some time to ourselves.”

Bethany doesn’t want to know what her parents get up to when her and her siblings aren’t around. Hopefully Love Honey isn’t involved.

“Gotta go!” Bethany says, pushing herself away from the table.

She tucks the package under one arm, oatmeal in the other hand, and races up the stairs. She can hear her mom and sister arguing over whether Charli D’Amelio wears a coat if her mother asks her too, and then the relief as the front door slams.

Bethany gets into her room, throws the package onto her desk, sets down her oatmeal, and locks the door. Her Dad is unlikely to get back from a business trip five days early and decide he wants some daddy-daughter bonding time, but you can never be too careful.

She rips open the packaging and stares down at it. There it is.

A strap on. A medium sized, light purple dildo attached to a black harness.

Bethany’s stomach does a flip.

Fucking hell.

She is definitely insane.

It takes her a while to work up the courage to try it on. At first, she paces around her room and stares at the box. Then she tries the lube to see if it tastes as gross as it usually does. It is still rank. She still doesn’t understand why Martha likes it. Martha is also possibly insane.

Is this worse than being in the jungle? Which is scarier, being eaten by a jaguar or trying on a strap on? Right now, Bethany would go for the jaguar. Three of them. All starving. And Bethany wearing a sign that says FREE LUNCH.

Bethany sits on the end of her bed like the package is about to explode. She grabs her phone and opens her text messages. Then she closes her text messages. She’s not about to text her girlfriend about what she just bought. Martha likes cute vanilla sex and will occasionally branch out to being tied to Bethany’s headboard with pink fuzzy handcuffs. She doesn’t even own a vibrator. Bethany thinks that Martha is so adorable that she might die from it.

She’s also not about to text Spencer or Fridge about her recent purchase. Spencer might genuinely die from a shock-induced asthma attack and Fridge would give her advice on how to please a lady, as he is prone to doing. Bethany does not need help in that department. Martha would back her up on that.

She flops onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. What would Oberon do? Already own a penis, that’s what. She thinks into his memories, of schoolboy fumbles after dark, and cute students who bought him coffee, and the sheer pleasure of a gentlemen’s magazine. God. Who even says gentleman’s magazine nowadays? She hates that he’s in the back of her head, thinking away with his stupid vocabulary.

Bethany sits up. She’s going to try on this strap on if it kills her.

First, she strips off. Then she gets distracted by being naked and takes a couple of risqué selfies. Not to brag, but she’s pretty hot. Martha is going to be a lucky girl later. Then, she attaches the harness to herself, standing in front of her full-length mirror and adjusts it until it feels right. After that, it’s dildo time.

Just like that, it’s done. She’s wearing it, bold as brass, purple cock erect between her legs. She turns this way, and that way, examining it in the mirror.

“Nice.” She says to herself.

Oberon didn’t often look at himself naked in mirrors, but when he did, it was dark, and he was lit by candlelight. It’s a memory that she can’t remember, but as she stares at herself, Oberon stares back, confident, thickset, aroused.

Sometimes she dreams of Cyclone in the way a child would dream of being a pony, the taste of a crisp apple, the delight of a sugar lump. It’s Oberon who has lodged himself in her brain however, unzipped her skin and wears it like a coat.

She knows that Ruby skips in and out of Martha when she pleases, in the middle of a car ride, in a restaurant, lazy make out sessions in Martha’s bed. Ruby is more controlling, alert, the two will wrestle on the bed for dominance until Bethany is pinned underneath her, and Ruby is on top, grinning, the weight of her making Bethany ache with pleasure.

And then Martha will return, confused but not surprised, and Bethany will drag her down into a kiss because she loves her. Ruby disappears off into the far corners of Martha’s brain, and Martha gets to forget about her till the next time she takes over.

Bethany doesn’t know where she ends, and Oberon begins.

She’s distracted from this moral predicament that she should definitely not be having with a giant dildo strapped between her legs by her phone buzzing. She dives onto the bed and answers the call, bringing her phone up to her face so that she just looks flushed and not in various stages of undress and arousal.

“Hey!” Martha says, holding up a Starbucks carrier with one hand. “I brought you a treat.”

Bethany half-groans, because she does not deserve this, she does not deserve the cutest girlfriend who remembers her ridiculous coffee order, all while said girlfriend fantasises about pegging.

“You’re an angel,” Bethany says instead, which makes the tip of Martha’s nose go pink. “How far away are you?”

“Five minutes or so? I’ve got my study notes.”

Bethany looks down at the strap on she’s still wearing and thinks that if she even attempts to study, her brain might explode into tiny fleshy pieces.

“Let yourself in.” She says instead, and Martha frowns at the phone.

“Are you okay?” She asks, and then lowers her voice, like people will overhear and completely understand whatever Jumanji nonsense she’s about to say. “Is it Oberon?”

“It’s always Oberon.” Bethany sighs. “I’ll see you in five babe.”

“I’ll walk fast!” Martha promises, and hangs up the call.

Bethany wraps herself up in her blanket and curls up on the bed, rubbing her cheek against the pillow. The blanket is soft against her naked skin, and she’s reminded of a camping holiday with Noah and his friends. He’d gone out fishing, and she’d waited up in the tent, posing naked underneath the sheets, until he stumbled in, drunk, and passed out beside her.

This is why Bethany likes Martha. The last time Martha got drunk, she lay on the kitchen floor and cried over how cute penguins were.

Bethany hears the front door open downstairs, and then shut again quietly. Bethany shreds the nail polish on her thumb as she listens to Martha walk up the stairs, and then her bedroom door is pushed open.

“Hey Bethie?” Martha says softly, and that’s the worst thing, Martha treating Bethany like she’s something fragile, something broken. “Are you okay?”

Bethany sits upright, the blanket slipping off one shoulder to reveal the fact that she’s topless. Martha blinks in surprise, and then sets the Starbucks holder on the side table. Bethany likes a girl who worries about the fate of cold drinks.

“Was this a trick to get me to come over quickly?” Martha asks, and Bethany laughs.

“Maybe. Maybe I’m in the middle of a mental breakdown right now.”

“Oh.” Martha says in a voice that makes Bethany feel like she’s being wrapped up in a hug.

Bethany doesn’t want this to become the feel-sorry-for-Bethany-show, and pulls off the rest of the blanket before Martha can suggest group therapy. Martha’s mouth drops open at the sight of the strap on, but then she quickly snaps it shut again. Bethany doesn’t say anything, but leans back on her hands, letting Martha look. She feels silly, but her mouth is stuck together with glue. Or stupid tacky blueberry lube.

“This is an Oberon thing?” Martha says finally.

Bethany nods.

“Okay.” Martha says, and tucks her hair behind her ears. “Okay. I can work with this.”

“You can work with this?” Bethany teases.

Martha nods, clearly psyching herself up. “I can have sex. With you. With that.”

“Are you scared?” Bethany asks.

Martha snorts. “Of silicon?”

“Of this.” Bethany waves a hand. “Of me.”

“I could never be scared of you.” Martha says. “You’re my Bethany.”

She steps closer to Bethany, ducking her head to kiss Bethany on the lips. It’s sweet, and Bethany cups her face between her hands, drawing Martha closer.

“I’m guessing we’re not studying?” Martha asks.

“Nope.” Bethany says. “The study of penis maybe?”

“You are so gross.” Martha tells her, and Bethany grins into the kiss.

“I dream about this.” Bethany murmurs against her. “About using his body.”

“Do you want it?” Martha asks, and her hand has worked its way down, wrapped around Bethany’s new toy.

“Yes.” Bethany breathes, and Martha nips her bottom lip.

“Can I?” She asks

Bethany has the image of Martha Kaply on her knees, and it sends shockwaves through her. She gives a little whimper, and Martha must know the delicious image in her brain, because she slides down onto the bedroom floor, looking up at Bethany.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Bethany says, and it comes out strangled.

Martha shrugs off her winter coat, revealing a striped jumper and high waisted jeans. She looks like a college student already, and Bethany realises that she can’t wait for university, can’t wait to spend four years with this girl.

“You look gorgeous.” Bethany says, her voice husky.

Martha looks down at herself. “I look normal.”

“Shut up.” Bethany says, “You look hot.”

Martha tucks her hair behind her ears, embarrassed. Bethany wants to cup her face between her hands, kiss her all over her face until Martha is giggling.

“What does Oberon like?” Martha asks, running her hands up Bethany’s legs, and then back down. Bethany shudders at the contact, wriggling on the bed.

“He’s a man. He likes anything to do with his dick-“

Bethany is cut off because Martha licks a stripe up the length of the dildo and Bethany thinks her brain is going to explode. She knows that technically she doesn’t have any feeling there, but Oberon knows what it feels like, and Oberon knows it feels _fucking fantastic_.

Bethany drops her head back, panting, as she stares up at the ceiling, and then forces herself to sit upright, to watch Martha. Martha is sweet, and gentle, and when she sucks on the head of the strap-on, Bethany whines and fists her hand in Martha’s hair.

“Fuck me.” Bethany breathes. “Oh my god.”

Martha lifts her head, lips wet. “Good?”

“Uh huh.” Bethany nods, her chest rising up and down like she’s run a marathon, and not had a lump of silicon sucked in front of her. “Fuck.”

Martha kisses her way up the strap-on, and then takes it in her mouth again. Bethany fights the urge to thrust upwards, shutting her eyes tightly, but Oberon projects images into her brain of cute boys with plush mouths, and Martha’s cute face as she swallows, and Bethany’s hips jerk forward.

Martha pulls off, gasping, a line of spit connecting her bottom lip to the dildo. She looks up at Bethany, and for a second there’s something Ruby about her, something wicked and confident, and Bethany rubs her hand against her cheek. The expression disappears as quickly as it arrives, and Martha nuzzles into Bethany’s hand.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Bethany says. “When did you learn to suck a dick?”

Martha wrinkles her nose. “Don’t talk about it like that.”

“Make love to thine penis?”

“ _Bethany_.” Martha says in a warning voice, “Sometimes I watch adult videos.”

“Those 15 rated movies are pretty racy.” Bethany says and Martha folds her arms.

“Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not!” Bethany protests. “I just think it’s funny how you learnt oral from Superbad.”

“It was Role Models actually.” Martha says sarcastically. “I really enjoyed the feminist overtones.”

“Is it girl power to suck dick?”

“Stop it.” Martha says, sitting upright to pull her jumper off over her head.

“Boobs.” Bethany says, with all the cognitive dissidence of a horny teenage boy, because even though Bethany can look at her own tits in the mirror, seeing your girlfriend’s is still a delight every time.

“If I’d known we were doing this, I would have worn nicer underwear.” Martha says, plucking the strap of her bra. “I haven’t washed this in months.”

“I enjoy your musk.” Bethany says, which is a sentence she never saw herself saying before.

She pulls Martha forward by her belt straps and leans upwards to kiss her. The angle is awkward, but Martha ducks her head to make it work. Bethany sucks on Martha’s bottom lip, tasting silicone and spit. Martha normally hates kissing after oral, but Bethany is trying to convince her otherwise.

“Is Oberon enjoying this?” Martha asks, as Bethany kisses her neck.

“He doesn’t like girls.” Bethany says automatically.

Martha frowns. “So what is he getting out of this?”

Bethany gestures to the dildo between her legs. “He gets his body. I get you. I’m turned on, he’s turned on. I jump, he jumps.”

“The two of you have a complicated relationship.” Martha says.

“Don’t I know it.” Bethany mutters. "What about you?"

"Ruby?” Martha says. “She’s happy with this.”

Bethany rolls her eyes. “You, dingus.”

"What are you getting out of this?"

Martha fixes Bethany with a look. "I am soaking wet right now." She says, and Bethany's skull attempts to fall out of her brain.

"I got your favourite lube.” She blurts out, because she doesn't know what else to say.

She waves a hand towards the box that’s still sitting on her desk.

“The blueberry one?” Martha says, and Bethany nods. “You remembered?”

“Of course I remembered.” Bethany says. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

Martha starts to unbuckle her jeans, pulling them down onto the floor and kicking them away. Bethany is very much enjoying the show, and finds her hand resting lightly on the strap-on, running her fingertips up and down the length.

“Are you masturbating to me?”

“I’ve done it before.” Bethany says, as Martha well knows.

Martha doesn’t reply to that, but the tips of her ears go pink. She stands in front of Bethany in her underwear, and Bethany wants to drag her down onto the bed and press her body against hers. She wants to fuck Martha into the mattress, and the thought makes all the blood rush to her head.

And other places.

“Your parents are out?” Martha asks.

“Worried you’ll make too much noise?” Bethany asks.

“Shut up.” Martha crosses the room to lock the bedroom door and Bethany admires the freckles that cover her back. She wants to kiss every one of them twice over.

Martha climbs up onto the bed, and looks at Bethany expectantly. “Are we doing this?” She asks. “Or are you having second thoughts?”

“We’re doing this.” Bethany says firmly, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Martha comes.

*

Afterwards, when the Starbucks drinks on the side have melted, and Martha is trying to find where her underwear went, Bethany inspects her hickies in the bathroom mirror. The strap-on is in the sink for cleaning, but the harness is still attached, and Bethany smiles at herself in the glass smugly.

Professor Shelly Oberon smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if u enjoyed!! i love writing this gals!!


End file.
